Forbidden fruit is the most desired by all
by x.Roza.x
Summary: "Draco! Thats not nice!" did i really just call him Draco! Oh dear lord, i must be getting delusional. Cause i'm hungry. Of course..' - Hermione and Draco are head boy and head girl... Dumbledore is the first Ghost to be HeadMaster of Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermiones POV.**

"7th year! at last! We are going to graduate this year!!!" i said as i hugged my two best friends.

They had both been away on a Quiddich tournament this summer so i hadn't seen them for 5 weeks. I'd spent half the summer with my parents and the other half with Ginny.

"and don't forget the fact that we aren't in perilous danger from Voldemort this year!" Ron said as he punched the air and high-fived Harry. It was true. Last year we defeated Lord Voldermort so this year we can actually focus on studying and not saving the world! Life was sweet!

"plus, 'Mione is head girl!" said Ron. I smiled. He was right. I got my letter last week and it explained how i'm going to be head girl this year along with a list of responsibilities and new rules. The letter had also said me and the head boy have to share an apartment within the castle. We get our own rooms but we share a common room. This made me nervous because i didn't know who the head boy was. Plus, i hadn't told Ron or Harry about that bit.

"errr guys, i have something to tell you..." they looked at me completely unconcerned.

"well the rules have changed this year, i'm not going to be living in Gryffindor with you, i'm gonna be sharing dorms with the new head boy."

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.

"so you're gonna be sharing a bedroom with some guy?" said Harry

"no no no, i get my own bedroom, its just the common room we have to share." I tried to explain but Rons face didn't seem to lighten any more. Just then Professor McGonagall came into our compartment meaning i didn't have to face the boys anymore.

"Good afternoon boys, Hermione i need you to come with me and meet the new head boy."

"good afternoon professor McGonagall" Ron and Harry chimed at the same time.

I swiftly left with her, giving my two best friends a weak smile as i shut the compartment door.

She led me to the heads compartment which was right next to the teachers quarter of the train and as i slid open the door, i laid eyes on the one person i was praying wouldn't be head boy.

"Him?"

"Her?" we both said at the same time turning to Professor McGonagall.

"yes well Miss Granger i did expect to be Head girl but Mr Malfoy i did not. Professor Dumbledore must have some reason to place you and his word is final. I shall let you two get acquainted and changed into your robes, i expect we shall be arriving at the castle shortly." And with that she left.

"you?" he turned to me, his cold grey eyes burning holes in mine, venom dripping off his words.

"yeah, well, i didn't expect you either Malfoy." I said coldly. This was the last thing i needed.

"when my father hears i have to be head boy opposite a filthy mudblood" – he spat the word – "Dumbledore will be in for so much shit"

"Malfoy, Dumbledore is a ghost. I don't think he really cares what your precious father can do. Secondly, isn't your dad in Askaban?" i had the small satisfaction of seeing his shoulder slump a little.

"How dare you. My father has been wrongly accused and when he gets out.." the compartment door slid open and the tea lady had come to remind us that we needed to put our robes on because we were at the castle. I quickly slipped my robes on over my clothes, as did Malfoy.

I caught up with Harry and Ron in the middle of a heated discussion about which Quiddich team was the best at their tournament. They totally forgot to ask me about who was head boy which was fine by me because i didn't want to tell them. We got on a carriage and trundled up to the castle. Man, it felt good to be back. This place is home to me.

We took our seats at the Gryffindor table and seeing everybody again made my heart warm and my mind forget all about Malfoy. I'd missed everybody so much! Just then, Professor McGonagall shouted above all the noise "Settle down now, settle down. It is my pleasure to welcome back Professor Dumbledore." And with that, the doors to the great hall opened and in floated our Headmaster. He nodded to people as he made his way up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and eventually came to a stop just in front or the teachers table. "Welcome Back students. As i'm sure you're all aware, this year is going to be a better year than the previous few. Lord Voldemort is dead, and therefore no longer a threat. To any of us." The hall erupted in cheers. "this also means there are no excuses for failing your exams this year!" he said with a small smile playing on his lips. "secondly is the announcements of head boy and head girl. The head girl this year shall be Hermione Granger!" i stood up as people from Gryffindor clapped and cheered. I felt myself going red. As the cheering died down, Dumbledore continued – " now some of you may not understand my decision for head boy and a lot of you may question it but i thought it was quite a simple choice. For the head boy position, i have indeed chosen Draco Malfoy." The room went silent. Everyone turned to the Slytherin table searching for Malfoy. He didn't stand up, he didn't flinch under the stares of everybody in the room, he just looked around with a defiant look in his eyes as if daring anyone to question him. Typical Malfoy i thought.

Dracos POV

Everyone was staring at me. Everyone. The whole of the great hall. So i did what i do best. I put on my best 'i dont care, you want to argue with me" face and stared back. Eventually someone – i think it was Pansy – started clapping, then Blaise joined in and other people followed. When all that died down, i went back to playing with the hem of my robe whilst Dumbledore droned on about the Returners ball this year. That is until i heard my name mentioned and looked around to see people sniggering.

"what?" i shot at Blaise who was in fits of giggles.

"don't you ever pay attention Dray? Dumbledore just said its tradition for the head boy and head girl to go to the 'Welcome Back' ball together!" he managed to say in between giggles. Fuck. Could today get any worse? All i wanted to do was go back to my nice bed in the Slytherin dorms and curl up with a good book. Not a lot of people realise i read, and i'll be damned if i let anyone know i actually enjoy it, but late at night, when my classmates are tucked up in bed, i don't mind a light bit of reading to help me drift off.

Dumbledore finished off his speech by telling us McGonagall wanted to see me and the mudblood after the meal and then the food appeared. God i do love this place. I know i don't show it, but this place really is home to me.

As i sauntered over to McGonagall, i heard Granger begging her to let her go back to sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower. What was all that about. Where else is she gonna be sleeping this year?

"i'm sorry Miss Granger. The rules have changed this year. you're going to be sharing your dorm with Draco and thats the end of it."

"What?!" i said a little louder than i meant to and several first and second years turned round to look at me, clearly terrified. "share a room? With her? No. There has to be some mistake. When my father hears about this..." in truth, i wouldn't tell my father about this. I didn't ever want to see him again to be honest. But it was a good line to throw into an argument none the less.

"do you think i wanna share with you either Malfoy? Its not like i asked for this-"

"don't speak to me mud-" McGonagall cut me off.

"now now, you two are going to have to find a way to get along because you are going to be spending time with each other in your study room. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he put you both together but he must have a reason for this." Stupid old man was going senile in his afterlife. "i'm going to show you to your dormitories, and i don't expect any more bickering of either of you." She gave me a stern look.

In all fairness, our common room was amazing. There was a huge fire, with two big comfy looking chairs and a big couch all gathered around an old antique wooden coffee table. Along the far wall was a huge bookshelf stacked with many books, some old and leather, some new and shiny. The floor was wooden, and the rugs were imported from Persia. I know this because Mother has a similar one. There was a small kitchen area, all open plan, and then a hall leading off to the right where our rooms were. Mine was HUGE! There was a four poster canopy King size bed, old antique wooden wardrobe and chest of drawers, along with a matching dressing table and big double doors leading out to a balcony that looked over the Lake. This was more like it!!

I headed out my room to go see what the bathroom was like and run straight into the mudblood.

"watch it." I snapped.

"i was here first Malfoy" she replied.

We both turned towards the bathroom. "yes but you are below me Granger. Don't ever forget that" i said with a smirk on my face.

"i'm below you?" she scoffed. "how did you do on your O.W.L.S? i beat you didn't i?"

"i have better things to think of than studying – " i cut myself off as walked through the bathroom door. Stunning doesn't even begin to describe this room. The floor was black Italian marble. There was two steps on the far wall, leading up to a sunken – in – the – floor bath, the mirror above the sink had lights framing it and the shower was one of those that shot water from every angle. This place screamed ' money'. You'd think i'd be used to luxury apartments now, but in truth i never get over expensive things.

"wow." The mudblood breathed.

"i forgot you were there" i sneered at her. "of course, this bathroom is nothing compared to my en suite back at home." I said. She turned to me and gave me a funny look. And then walked out. Stupid mudblood.

Hermiones POV.

This bathroom was truly stunning. I saw Malfoys eyes widen and take in all the luxuries of the bathroom, the same way i did. I heard his intake of breath as we first opened the doors. Maybe he does appreiciate expensive things after all.

"Wow." I couldn't help myself saying that.

"i forgot you were there" he sneered. "of course, this bathroom is nothing compared to my en suite back at home." he said. I turned to him. i could have slapped him. he knows damn well that this apartment is amazing. I just left. I went back to my room. It was brilliant! A huge four poster canopy bed, and balcony looking out over the lake, a huge walk in wardrobe and a stunning little dressing table. I could get used to this! I unpacked my things which had been brought up, and looked at my little clock. 10.45pm. it was getting late. I really wanted a hot chocolate so, after i put my PJ's on – they were silk shorts and a silk strappy vest top i got for Christmas last year, and tied my hair up in a loose bun, i tiptoed out of my room and down the hall. The last thing i wanted was to wake Malfoy and have him call me for my bushy hair or big teeth or whatever insult he could come up with. I turned to go round the counter in the kitchen because its all open plan. I put the kettle on and searched the cupboards for some hot chocolate powder.

When i'd made it, i thought i'd sit by the fire and take the time to look at this place. As i rounded one of the armchairs i noticed Malfoy lay on the couch with a book open across his chest. He must have fallen asleep reading. Wait, Malfoy? Reading? Thats something new. I didn't know whether to wake him or not, i could just leave him to sleep there. But he could get a crick in his neck. but leaving him there would mean i didn't have to speak to him. what am i talking about? i'm better than this. Of course i wouldn't let him get a sore neck. i'm a Gryffindor. Gryffindors don't do that. I must admit, whilst he was lying there, the usual sarcastic smirk he wore was gone, and he just looked peaceful. I never really saw how ripped his body had become but whilst he lay there i could actually see his muscles define his body. If he wasn't such an ass, i think i could find him attractive i thought to myself.

I stepped over to where he was lying and touched his shoulder gently. "Malfoy..." i said. He just groaned and rolled over. I tried again a little louder. "Malfoy..." this time he took my hand into his. What the hell was he doing?! "Malfoy.." i said, a bit louder than i intended. He woke up with a start, which made me jump. "Good God Granger, what the hell was that for?"

"sorry, you were asleep and you wouldn't wake up and if you sleep on the couch, you'll get a terrible back." I said hastily.

"oh." He looked stunned. And kinda like a rabbit caught in headlights. "well, err, thanks i guess" he mumbled.

"don't mention it. I'm going to bed now." I mumbled back. Me? mumble? That was very unlike me!

"err right, well night." He said. He was being pleasant! That was definitely a first.

"hey Granger," he said as i headed down the hall.

"yeah?"

"don't forget your hot chocolate." And with that, he came and handed me my hot chocolate and went to his own room.

Draco's POV

She shoved me and shouted my name. What the hell? Why was she holding my hand? No. Wait. Why was i holding her hand?

"Good God Granger. What the hell was that for?" i asked.

"sorry, you were asleep and you wouldn't wake up and if you sleep on the couch, you'll get a terrible back." She said quickly

"oh." I was stunned. Why would she care if i have a bad back? if it was her on the couch i would have just left her. I was honestly at a loss for words! "well, err, thanks i guess" i mumbled.

"don't mention it. I'm going to bed now." she mumbled back.

"err right, well night." I said. Thought i'd better give her a bit of hope that i could be a good person.

"hey Granger," i said as she headed down the hall.

"yeah?"

"don't forget your hot chocolate." I sauntered over to her and handed it to her then went to my own room and crashed in bed. A very comfy bed, may i add.

The next morning my alarm went off. Breakfast time! I climbed out of bed, momentarily forgetting where i was, and thinking i was back at home, stumbled out of my room in just my silk boxers. I ran straight into Granger, who was wearing this tiny set of red silk PJ's. I never actually noticed how much she'd grown. She had a slim waist but she filled the top half well. Her legs were well defined as well. If she wasn't such a geek, i think i might find her attractive!

"morning" she chirped. Oh dear lord. She was a morning person. This is never gonna work out.

"morning" i mumbled. If we're sharing a dorm together, i better make her think i could be an 'alright guy'. That doesn't mean i like her.

"i'm gonna get a shower. Theres coffee in the pot if you want any" she said to me. oh great. i forgot we shared a bathroom.

"'kay, well hurry up Granger. I need a shower aswell."

Hermiones POV

My Alarm went off and i scrambled out of bed. Coffee was my first thought. Then shower. I headed down the hall and put the coffee machine on. Heading up the hall, again, malfoy was just coming out his room. In nothing but black silk boxers. I honestly think my heart stopped when i saw him. i mean seriously wow. Talk about muscles! WHAT AM I THINKING?! This is Malfoy we're talking about. oh dear. Morning makes delusional! "morning" i said as if he was totally dressed and a completely different person.

"morning" he mumbled.

"i'm gonna get a shower. Theres coffee in the pot if you want any" i said

"'kay, well hurry up Granger. I need a shower aswell."

* * *

"him?"

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry had made it obvious, ever since i sat down for Breakfast that they disapproved of me sharing a suite with him.

"okay, its not like i asked for this. I mean, come on, i don't want this as much as you two don't want this... and i'm the one sharing with him!" they were getting on my nerves now.

"its just ridiculous. I mean, out of all the people in the year, it had to be him?"

"yes Ron i know that."

We just arrived at potions class and took our seats at the back, Harry and Ron on the table in front, leaving me with a table all to myself. We shared our potions lesson with Slytherin, meaning a lot of insults were thrown back and forth between the two houses. As our teacher entered, and started to write the objectives of the lesson on the door she started to explain to us about our project work this year. We were going to be working in pairs. Obviously Harry and Ron were working together, and everybody in the class seemed to know who they wanted to work with. Which was fine until it came to me. i didn't have anyone. So our potion professor said, to make things easier for us, Blaise Zabini had to work with Pansy Parkinson, and i got to work with Malfoy.

"No. I cant work with her." Said Malfoy.

"what is the problem Mr Malfoy?"

"i cant work with her." He said defiantly.

"and why not?"

"because... erm, well because Blaise wants me to work with him."

"nahh you're alright mate. I'm happy with Pansy." Said blaise whilst Malfoy gave him the most evil look i've ever seen.

"so you see mr malfoy, you can work with miss granger. And its good because you two share a common room. It should be easy for you."

And thats how i got paired with malfoy.

Malfoys POV

Paired with Granger? You have to be fucking kidding me. pansy and blaise were laughing at me, and i made a mental note to torture them later. Fuck.

The day went pretty well after potions. Catching up with people i haven't seen all summer, torturing first years and teachers all in all, life is pretty good. that is until i got back to our apartment and the 'golden trio' were there.

"what the fuck are you doing here weasel boy?" i said to that ginger poor kid she liked to hang out with so much.

"fuck of ferret, this is as much hermiones place as it is yours. If she said we can hang out, we hang out. Now don't you have some first years you should be torturing?" he replied. He had a point.

"don't tell me what to do Weasley. I will permit you to stay though. Only because i feel sorry for you. You probably haven't seen this much expensive things in your life."

"Malfoy!" Hermione came down the hall. "don't talk to my friends like that!"

"uh! I've had enough of this. I'm going to my room." And with that i stormed off down the hall. Her, i can just about tolerate. Her friends, i cannot.

In my room, i stormed around looking for my school books. Great. i left them in the common room. Well i'm not going getting them. I decided to take a nap.

Hermiones POV.

As Harry and Ron left, i decided we should get on with our potions project. The quicker we got it done, the sooner i didn't have to work with him. i knocked on his door. "Malfoy, theyre gone.. do you think we could start our potions project?"

"go away." Was all his reply.

"look. The sooner we get this done the sooner we don't have to work together." That worked. He came out of his room. With no top on. Wow. I don't like him, but i have to admit he's good looking.

"you have a point Granger."

"thankyou. Okay so i was thinking we could do the Polyjuice potion because thats the most complex one and it will get us the best marks. Oh, and i already know how to brew it." I said.

"whatever. Lets just get on with it." He was being overly grumpy today.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" he looked paler than usual.

"never better. Just had a bad dream. Thats all." He replied. Huh. Who knew he could actually dream!

So we began our project. We did actually work well as a team. The next time i looked at the clock it was 10.30 and we'd missed dinner!

"oh nooo. It's 10.30. we missed dinner, i totally didn't realise the time" i said as he looked at the clock.

"shitttt. I'm hungry as well. I'm gonna run down to the kitchens and get the elves to make us something. What dyu want?"

"you can do that? I mean, just get them to make you something? Where's the kitchens? I did NOT know you could do that!!!" although it went against everything i campaigned with SPEW, i was hungry, and part of me wanted to know where the kitchens were.

"God Granger. Do you not know any of the secrets of this place?!" as he said it he was actually smiling. Not a smirk like usual but a genuine friendly smile. Huh. Hunger does funny things to people!

"yes. Of course i know some of the secrets. I just didn't happen to know this secret!" i said smiling back.

"well come on then, i'll show you this one. But don't tell weasel boy or that other four eyed dork." He said. I hated it when he called my friends but since he only said it in a jokey way i decided i wouldn't go mad.

"Draco! Thats not nice!" did i really just call him Draco?! Oh dear lord, i must be getting delusional. Cause i'm hungry. Of course...

Dracos POV

"Draco! Thats not nice!" she called me Draco? What the hell?

"Well are you coming then?" i said as i stepped out of our appartment and into the corridor.

Half an hour later we was sat in front of our fireplace stuffing ourselves with a great feast. Ooooh and it was good!!!

"Malfoy..."

"mhmm?"

"so, erm, we have to go to the returners ball together, and its in two days, and i kinda need to get my dress sorted. And i need to know what colours we're going as.." she was rambling again. the question caught me off guard though.

"shit. I completely forgot about the ball.. erm well what colour do you want to go as?"

"well i was thinking black and red?" black and red.. hmmm, doesn't sound too bad.

"fine by me. i'll get a red tie."

"oh good. okay so i'm gonna go and order my dress then. I've already picked it out." She said, she was excited. I could see it in her eyes, although i highly doubt she was excited by going with me, more like the opportunity to get dressed up. Figures. Not that i was bothered. Of course.

"Hermione, its 12 o clock at night. Where are you going to order your dress from at this time of night?"Hermione? i called her Hermione?

"oh, right, yeah, didn't think about that errrm. Well in that case, i'm stuffed and it time to sleep. I'm gonna have a lie in in the morning so don't wake me up." She said stretching and arching her back against the couch she was leant against. In doing so, she inadvertently showed off her figure. Which was beautiful. Her top came up slightly, revealing her slim stomach and her arched back showed the rest of her curves. It actually sent shivers down my spine. Wait, what the hell was i talking about? i could have any girl in this school. I didn't want her.

I rolled over. 5.30am. fucking wonderful. I slipped out of bed and wandered down the hall into the kitchen. She was stood there, making coffee, in a small t-shirt and a pair of red silk knickers. You could have knocked me over sideways. I had nothing on but PJ bottoms and i know i looked good. i think i was still in that half sleep stage where you don't really have control over what you say or do because looking back, i woud have never said what i did...

"who knew you, a geek, had such stunning lingerie" i said stepping into the kitchen. She turned round, going red, and her eyes widened at the sight of my naked top half. I usually get this reaction from girls but getting it from her made my heart skip a beat. Yeah definitely in that half sleep stage.

"i'm not a geek" she said, not looking at me.

"not a geek? Ha, alright then. Besides Hermione. It was a compliment."

"oh, err right then, well thanks."

"don't mention it." I said helping myself to coffee. "you're up early. I thought you were having a lie in?"

"couldn't sleep. Had a bad dream. I was gonna go get a shower but i didn't know if i'd wake you so i was gonna read for a bit." That was thoughtful. "besides.. you're up early too.. i thought you always slept in late on a Saturday?"

"couldn't sleep either. So umm, you can get a shower now if you want."

"oh right, well erm, thanks." She said heading out the kitchen area and down the hall.

Hermiones POV

So living with Draco actually wasn't that bad. And it deffinately had its perks. The perks being him walking around half naked. He wasn't that bad either. He was quite quiet in truth. Just kept himself to himself, read a lot, and kept the place tidy.

The day of the returners ball came and i started to get ready. My dress was kinda Japanese like, just past the knee and very tight. It hugged my curves beautifully, and had a slit up one side. It wasn't slutty, and it fit perfectly. It was black with a red flower pattern twisting from my left hip, up to my right shoulder. Dangly earrings and a pair of killer heels completed my outfit, along with smokey eyes and my hair up in a loose bun, with bits falling down. "hmmm you'll do." I told my reflection in the mirror.

I walked, or should i say precariously stumbled out of my room in my heels, and fell straight into Dracos arms. And then froze. He smelt so good! and my god did he look good in a tux! He had a red tie on to match the red on my dress, and his black suite had white pin stripes on it. He look wonderful!

"okay sooo, ready to show all the retards in our year how to do this whole dance thing?" he said smiling at me.

"well, i'm as ready as i'll ever be!"

"oh, here." He handed me a small white box with a red ribbon on top of it.

"whats this?" i asked.

"open it." I opened it and inside was a beautiful corsage with red and white flowers in it. The ribbon was black.

"oh my god Draco! Its beautiful!" i exclaimed.

"yeah well. McGonagall said it was tradition or something" he mumbled, not looking at me.

"well, thanks... erm could you tie it for me?" i asked.

Dracos POV.

I tied the black ribbon round her wrist. She actually looked stunning. The dress she wore didn't show much flesh, but it was sexy in a different way. It hugged her body showing off her curves and her hair and makeup was done. To perfection! I cant believe i'm admitting this but she really did look beautiful. What the hell is wrong with me?!

As we walked down the stairs facing the front doors, McGonagall came rushing up to us to tell us we had to dance together first and a load of other random rules. I zoned out, and instead paid attention to people watching us. They were giving us funny looks. And i swear i heard some second year tell her escort that we make a good couple. Jesus. Me and Hermione? He must be joking. It was then i realise we were still holding hands – she cant walk in her heels so i was just assisting her and making sure she didn't fall. McGonagall apparently noticed this as well because she winked at me. ME! Draco Malfoy, had just been winked at. by a teacher. Ridiculous!

In the great hall everything was decorated in different colours representing the houses. We were led to the dance floor and told to dance.

"i cant dance!" she whispered to me frantically.

"just take my lead" ... and she did. As the music started to play and we started to dance, the looks and the whispers increased.

"people are looking at us" she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"i know." I said.

The song finished, and i wanted some punch. I spotted Blaise and Pansy in a corner chatting to another couple.

"i'll be right back. Gonna get some punch." I said to her.

"ooh get me some please."

"'kay."

I made my way over to Blaise.

"maaaaate we need to chat!" he said as i walked over.

"we do?" i said momentarily shocked.

"yeahhh" come over here. He took me just outside the doors of the great hall.

"maaate whats going on with you and Granger? You looked well smug when you was dancing.."

"Hermione? And me? you've got to be kidding. Nooo you've got all that wrong!" i said.

"ha. Whatever mannn, look, you couldn't get her into bed anyway!"

"excuse me? i, Draco Malfoy, could have any girl in this school that i wanted!"

"ha any girl but her. She has a brain mate!" he said.

"want to place a small bet on that?"

"ha! You're on! I do feel slightly tight, taking your money... but i'll get over it!" he said

"how about we say £50?"

"sounds good to me!"

"good. so did you spike the punch or not?" i asked him.

"of course i did! What do you take me for? A Gryffindor?!" we both laughed as Hermione walked out the door.

"umm, hi. Errm, they're doing the speeches now. And they need us." She said, not looking at Blaise.

"ahh right." I turned to Blaise. "i'll catch up with you later."

After the speeches i got us both some punch. This would be the easiest bet ever!

I left Hermione talking to weasel boy and potter and went to walk around the lake.

I'd done about a lap of it when i heard Pansy's shrieking laughter.

"no. Of course not. Thats ridiculous." Hermione's voice?

"good! because he'd never want you." She said it with such a sneer. I rounded the tree and saw Blaise, Pansy and Pansys date stood infront of Hermione. "he has much better taste than a filthy mudblood - " she spat the word "- he's had me afterall. And you're just a geeky bushy haired, freckly, pale mudblood." Hermiones eyes started to fill up. I rounded the tree i was stood behind. Hermione took one look at me and ran off. "ooooh Draco! You should have seen her face – " she cooed.

"pansy, for once in your life, shut the hell up." I snapped.

"oooh but Dray! That was funnnny" she whined. I just stormed off in the direction Hermione had left. I searched everywhere, and i couldn't find her. I decided to go back up to our apartment. On the way there, i decided to stop by the kitchens and get something to eat. And guess who i found. A very drunk, dishevelled Hermione!

"ooh master Draco" said one of the house elves. "Miss Hermione is drunk, and wont stop crying." She looked up at me. all her makeup had run. Her hair had come out, and her shoes had been kicked off.

"she's evil – " hiccup. God help me.

"come on Hermione. Lets get you back to bed." I walked over to where she was sat on the stool and picked her up.

"nnnnnnooooo. I can walk" she slurred. So i put her down and she stumbled. I just caught her in time before and put my arm round her waist to support her.

Back at our apartment i set her on the couch and went to get a glass of water.

"why're you being nice to me? i mean, you're never nice." That shocked me. i can be nice.

"i can be nice!" i said.

"no, well yeah, but not to me." that didn't make much sense.

"maybe i turned over a new leaf."

"'cause of your dad?" oh dear god. I was about to admit something to her that i didn't even admit to myself.

"yeah. I guess. I haven't really spoken to him since the war. And i don't want to."

Hiccup. "look Hermione. What pansy said. It wasn't true. none of it was true."

"none of it?" she looked at me with such a vulnerability in her eyes.

"no."

"but it was. I do have bushy hair. And freckles. And i'm pale. And you would never want me." she admitted.

"you're hair isn't bushy. Well, maybe a little in the morning.." she giggled, " and you're freckles are cute." I said.

"but you'd still never want me" she asked. What was i suppose to say to that? She didn't want me to want her. Not when she was sober at least. "see!" she cried and tried standing up. "Hermione its not that i don't want you – " i had to choose my words carefully "- its just that i cant like you."

"why not?" she looked hurt.

"because you're you. And i'm me. you're the good one and i'm the bad one. Thats just the way it is."

"but you're not bad. You're good." she said looking straight into my eyes. "i'm going to bed." She stood up, then swayed.

"i'll help you." I said.

i carried her to her room and set her down on her bed. "Draco..."

"yeah?"

"will you undo my dress?" she managed to stand up and turn round for me to unzip her dress. Oh god.

I undid it, to reveal a red and black lace bra and matching knickers. Oh god. She let the dress fall to the floor. Something inside me actually snapped. I swear i was slightly drunk. We just stood there staring at each other in the mirror. Then she turned to face me.

"draco..." she whispered.

"no," i said. And then she stepped forward and kissed me.

Hermiones POV

Okay so i was a little bit drunk. But that kiss...

His right arm moved around my waist to my lower back, and his left hand took mine and pinned it to the mirror behind me, whilst trapping me with his body. It was like ecstasy.

Until he pulled away. But then he started kissing my neck. and that was just as amazing!

And then he stopped.

"we cant do this." He whispered. And left.

Not Finished Yet. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV.

As we kissed. Something dawned on me, she was drunk. And drunk kisses didn't mean anything.

I stepped back. "we cant do this..." i was surprised at how thick my voice sounded.

I turned and left her stood there. What had just happened?! She was drunk. She was drunk. Its not a big deal, it wouldn't happen when she's sober. But i'm sober. I don't even have an excuse. Shit.

I walked across the hall to my room and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Hermione, of all people, had just kissed me. and i'd let her. And liked it. Well i guess i won the bet with Blaise! As i drifted off to sleep i had the same nightmare i always had. Blood, fire, bodies. I awoke with a start because of a knocking on the door. Hermione. Must be.

"yeah?" i answered. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head in.

"erm, sorry.. you were shouting in your sleep. I just wanted to see if you was alright..." she looked quite pale, and definitely hungover.

"oh, i'm fine. just a bad dream."

"oh right well then –" i'm guessing she cut herself off because she needed to throw up as she ran to the bathroom. Bloody Hell. I got out of bed and followed her.

"Are you okay?" i said as i knelt down beside her and held her hair up.

"why do people drink?! If this is what it does to you, why do people do it??" she answered before she threw up again. i started rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"shhhhh, its okay." Jesus. If my father could see me now. I don't even want to think what he would do!

"Draco" she sobbed "what happened with us.. i don't know what to think. I thought you wanted me? you were being so nice to me and – "

"Hermione, shhh, its alright. Of course i bloody want you. You drive me insane. The other girls, i can have them whenever i want them. But you, you're different. I want you to know that i want you, and i want you to want me back."

"i do want you" she whispered.

"i thought you were just drunk. I thought you just wanted comfort." I said. I was actually shocked. I honestly believed she didn't want me. she just needed someone to make her feel better.

"Draco.. i hate that you're dating Pansy." Pansy? Wait... what?

"Pansy? And me? no, no, no.. i mean, well yeah i see her occasionally but thats just for fun. nothing serious. To be honest, i can stand her for more than 10 minutes." She laughed at that and stood up. "Well i think i'm gonna get in the shower."

"i'll go and get you some food."

"Draco, noo.. i don't think i could eat – "

"trust me Granger! I am the God of Hangover cures"

Hermiones POV

"trust me Granger! I am the God of Hangover cures." I laughed at the casual way he used my last name. "well, i'm a God at most things, but especially hangover cures!"

"you wish Malfoy" i said playfully and threw a towel at him.

After my shower, i dressed and headed into our common room. Sat on the little coffee table was 3 hot cross buns, coffee, and an egg and soldiers.

"so this is your miracle hangover cure?" i said smiling.

"well, not all of it!" he had that mischievous grin that meant he was up to something.

"draco, you scare me when you smile like that. What are you planning?"

"nothing!" his Slytherin smile increased making me even more nervous.

I sat and ate my breakfast whilst we just chatted. It was... nice. When i finished i cleared the plates into the kitchen.

"so whats the other part of this hangover cure?" i asked sceptically.

"ahhh, right. First you have to answer me a question!" oh no..." do you trust me?"

That shocked me. did i really trust Draco Malfoy? There are a thousand reasons why i should have said no, but my heart answered for me, before my brain had a chance to catch up. "yes."

"good!"

"Draco what are we going to do?" he lead me into my room and out to our balcony that looked across the lake. "Draco??"

He handed me a broomstick. "no. I cant.. i don't.. i don't fly Draco."

"oh." He looked mildy disappointed. " well then jump on the back of my broom!"

"no, Draco.." i was terrified of flying.

"Hermione, i thought you said you trusted me?" he had a point. Oh dear lord.

"fine.. but don't go fast, and don't do anything stupid and –"

"calm down granger! Hop on!"

Dracos POV

She sat on my broom, which was patiently hovering in the air.

"hold on round my waist" i said. She put her arms around me and buried her head inbetween my shoulder blades. I took of – slowly – and her grip on me tightened. It was 8 o clock on a Saturday morning, after the returners ball, so no one was up. I landed on one of my favourite spots of the castle. On top of the astronomy tower. When we landed, she didn't let go.

"Hermione? You can let go now and open your eyes" slowly she let go and got off. As she took in our surroundings, and realised where we were her eyes widened.

"wow! You really do know all the secrets of this school don't you!" i laughed at that!

"i come up here to think. Its beautiful at sunset" i said quietly.

We stayed up there for hours just chatting. I told her all about my parents, how my father is in Azkaban, my mother isn't like the rest of our family... about my family relations with the Blacks and a lot of other things i'd only ever told Blaise. In return, she told me about her parents, and other things about her life that i never knew. I was genuinely interested. She was great to talk to. She listened and didn't judge me. it was a good morning. Finally we decided we should get back.

Hermiones POV

Back in our common room we set up our homework on the floor and helped each other out. It was the strangest day i'd ever had. With Draco, of all people. At about 4, Harry and Ron stopped by.

"oh hi guys!" i said. Draco just ignored them both.

"hey 'Mione. Wanna come and do some homework out on the lawn before the sun sets?" Ron said whilst giving mine and Dracos pile of books a suspicious glance.

"erm..."

"awww come on Hermione! We haven't seen you for 2 days! Plus, it'll be better than hanging out here with the ferret." Harry said. Oh god, here we go.

"harry! There was no need for – "

"shut it Potter!" Draco practically spat the words and jumped up to head to his room.

"or else what Malfoy?"

"or else i'll hex you into next bloody week!" draco replied.

"bring it on Ferret!" i knew harry would strike first. I just knew it. He'd been dying to hex Draco since he found out he was head boy. I stepped in between Draco and Harrys drawn wand looking at harry.

"harry, don't be stupid. Just drop it." Draco just stood there looking furious.

"Hermione move."

"no!"

"you're standing up for him now? Merlins beard, what the hell's wrong with you?" Harry said looking taken aback.

"whats wrong with me?! you were about to curse Draco! You're suppose to be a bloody Gryffindor! We don't do things like that!!!" i yelled.

"Harry, i'd leave it if i were you.. Hermione just swore, i think she's serious." Said Ron.

"yes. Thats a good idea Ronald. Now lets just go outside and study." I grabbed my books and harrys wrist and tugged him out the portrait hole without a second glance at Draco.

Not finished yet :)

i also realised the first chapter was really quite long so i decided to keep the chapters slightly shorter. means more frequent updates if you guys are up for it? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys POV

Why, oh why, did Hermione stick up for the ferret? He must be really getting to her, poor girl being stuck here with him 24/7. "hermione, we're really gonna try and rescue you more often y'know, keep you from going insane with Malfoy all day, everyday"

"honestly Harry, he's really not that bad! Well I mean he has his moments when he's just the same old sarcastic Malfoy, but all in all he's pretty quiet!" jesus, shes delusional! "Malfoy? Quiet? You're kidding!"

"Ron, just drop it okay, lets just study yeah? Anyways, havent you 2 got to be up early for quiddich tomorrow?" Quiddich! It's the first game of the season tomorrow and the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the odds, according to fred and george, who had managed to wangle their way back into the castle on 'work experience', we're favourably on our side!

Rons POV

"QUIDDICCCHHHHHHHHHHHH! We. Are. Gonna, RULE!" I said! Its like a dream come true to play, in our final year, with no impending doom, voldemort crap to think about. Life couldn't get any better! Well it could be better if Hermione would stop going on about ferret boy. I mean, its not like im jealous or anything, I mean why would I be? Well, she's funny, and smart and cool, and great and beautiful, but so what! She'd never go for Malfoy in a million years! And im her best friend! Im definitely the better choice and she'll realise that soon. Yeahh, I'll be alright!

"yeah, we've got the team sorted, we've got our plays sorted, we've got our tactics, we're just gonna smash them!" harry said! "its gonna be awesome, we can definitely bring the cup back to gryffindor this year!"

"yeah, Ginny said she heard some 1st year Ravenclaws talking about us in the girls toilets, she said the majority of raven claw and hufflepuff are backing us tomorrow!"

Hermiones POV

As much as I loved hanging out with these two, afterall they were my 2 best friends in the whole world, they bore me to death when they talk about quiddich! "well, im gonna go to bed" I said stretching and gathering my books. Besides, Draco was back at the apartment.

I went up to our front door and heard giggling, which surprised me, so I opened the door and ran slap bang into pansy and blaise. Wonderful. Just what I wanted. "errm, hey."

"ohhhh here she is, little miss big teeth!" greeted by pansy first followed by a chorus of laughter from Blaise. "hello pansy." I said flatly. "im going to bed then." I stalked off down the hall to another chorus of laughter, and had to remind myself that I am the bigger person, and I am a gryffindor and hexing them wouldn't be very good!

Luckily, even though they didn't keep the noise down in the slightest, I was that tired that I fell asleep. I don't know what time it was, I didn't even realise I was actually awake properly when draco stumbled in. he reeked of alcohol and his word were slurred but he came in and fell onto my bed, so I scurried over and let him in. "hello beautiful!" I think he was meant to whisper but he was practically shouting. "draco, you don't need to be so loud! How are you so drunk?"

"blaise had this stuff and we drank it, and he brought it in this bottle and it was good and it made us drunk!"

"well that made complete sense!"

"sorry"

"its okay, maybe you should go to bed and get some sleep! You have a quiddich match in the morning"

"noooooooo, shhhhhhhhhh. You don't mean that!"

"I don't mean what?"

"I don't know!" He made absolutely no sense whatsoever but I couldn't help but laugh! "'mioneeee please can I sleep here tonight. My beds cold!" Woah! This was a huge step! I mean I'd shared a bed with Harry and Ron in the past, but never and actual guy. I didn't even know what to say, but when his arms surrounded me and he pulled me close, I couldn't resist. His mouth found mine and it was just pure bliss. The complete opposite from last night, total role reversal, last night I was drunk and tonight he needs looking after. Does that mean I should stop kissing him? Like he did with me? But hes just such a good kisser, and his hands were moving to my hips and I was running my fingers through his hair and it was all happening so fast and then I realised this isn't how it should be, with one of us drunk. So I pulled away. "ughhhhh Hermione, you drive me wild! You cant stop now, I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed you!"

"we'll talk in the morning draco," I said snuggling back down in his arms. "get some sleep!" and with that we both fell asleep holding each other.

Too much? Too little? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE let me know! More to follow soon, you beautiful people!


End file.
